


You saved me from hell.

by SweettySarang (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel padre soltero, Homophobic John Winchester, M/M, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Smut, Teacher Dean, bisexualidad, destiel au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SweettySarang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tiene 27 años y ha vivido encerrado en el closet durante los últimos siete años. Su padre no deja de empujarlo hacia los brazos de Lisa Breaden, su fallido amor de adolescencia. Ya no puede seguir escondiendo su sexualidad y ha tomado una decisión. Sin embargo, una noche llega a casa de sus padres y se encuentra con un hermoso hombre que puede convertirse en su escape o en su perdición.  </p><p>Todo esto sin contar que, uno de sus alumnos favoritos, es el hijo de este hombre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You saved me from hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi regalo del Valentino Slash para Miryam Arjona.

   


―Sí, papá. Este fin de semana estaré allá― Dijo Dean con el celular apretado entre su oreja derecha y su hombro haciendo una contorsión extraña para evitar que se le derramara el café, que estaba sirviéndose, fuera de la taza.

Iba tarde a la escuela y justo hoy iniciaban las clases. Su padre lo había llamado temprano para pedirle que fuera a cenar el viernes a su casa, ¿es que no podía elegir llamarlo a otra hora u otro día?Tampoco importaba que lo haya visto el día anterior porque al parecer su padre  no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer que recordarle cuándo tenía que ir a visitarlos. Es que ni su madre era tan… Fastidiosa, no había otra palabra más decente que esa para definir lo que su padre era con él.

―Perfecto, Dean. Es muy importante que vengas. ¿Recuerdas a Lisa?― peguntó su padre al otro lado de la línea y Dean casi escupe el café que acababa de llevarse a los labios.

― ¿Lisa? Claro que la recuerdo… ― _Por supuesto, padre. Si la invitas a todas las cenas navideñas desde que terminamos hace 7 años._ Pensó Dean con amargura.

―Genial, porque tu madre y yo la vimos en el supermercado y la hemos invitado a cenar con nosotros. Tú sabes que siempre nos ha parecido una buena chica y, aquí entre nosotros dos― dijo su padre en tono confidencial―, yo creo que todavía le gustas, hijo.

Ahí iba de nuevo. Dean ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que su padre le decía lo mismo de Lisa.

―Hmmm, que bien, papá… Hey, escucha. Ya voy tarde para la escuela y tengo que colgar ya, mándale besos a mamá de mi parte y luego te llamo, ¿vale?

No esperó a que su padre respondiera, tenía prisa y, si no colgaba así, llegaría a la escuela cuando los chicos estuvieran de camino a sus casas. Tomó las llaves de su nena, un Chevy Impala del 67 que había recibido como regalo de su padre el día de su graduación en la Universidad de Kansas, junto con su maletín. Hoy era su primera vez dando clases a estudiantes de 8vo grado y no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Después de todo, a esa edad las hormonas comienzan a rebelarse.

Llegó al aula justo cuando el timbre sonó, anunciando el comienzo de su clase. No pudo evitar sonreír aliviado. No quería dar la impresión de que era de esos profesores que llegaban tarde, de los que tanto odiaba cuando estaba en preparatoria, no señor.

La clase se veía bien, había uno que otro bravucón en los asientos de atrás, pero Dean tenía en mente cómo lidiaría con ellos. Había más chicas que chicos; media docena de ellas estaban sentadas en las primeras filas y, casi, podía asegurar que lo miraban como si él fuera un pedazo de pastel.

Colocó sus cosas en el escritorio y se aclaró la voz antes de hablar.

―Buenas tardes, clase. Mi nombre es Dean Winchester y seré su profesor de literatura durante este año.―Sonrió y se volteó a escribir su nombre en la pizarra. De nuevo sentía las miradas de las chicas, mas esta vez sí podía jurar que había escuchado unos cuantos suspiros a su espalda.

   


**

   


Castiel llevaba toda la tarde pintando la casa y estaba exhausto, aunque feliz. Al fin tenía lo que quería y no podía creer su suerte. Cualquiera diría que estaba loco pero se había mudado a Lawrence justamente para eso.

Necesitaba salir, respirar otro aire, dejar atrás ese enfrascamiento mental que tenía encima. Por eso, cuando su ex suegra lo llamó para sugerirle que se mudaran a la casa de Lawrence,la que le habían regalado a Ian el día en que nació, no lo pensó dos veces y empacó sus cosas; buscó un camión de mudanzas y dejó su pequeño departamento en Denver cerrado con llave.

Su hijo lo había apoyado, a pesar de que dejaría a sus amigos y el colegio de Denver por todo un año, Ian se había mostrado comprensivo con él. Bueno, es que Castiel no recordaba ningún momento en el que su hijo no se haya portado así. En eso se parecía mucho a su madre.

Esa mañana lo había dejado en la escuela Greenplace en la que, después de un largo proceso de papeleo, logró inscribirlo para que cursara su 8vo grado. A Castiel le preocupaba un poco, no podía negarlo, el hecho de que su hijo se sintiera incomodo con la mudanza y con todo este cambio radical que habían hecho. Sin embargo, Ian parecía igual de feliz que su padre de estar en el campo. Tal vez tenía que ver con que Lawrence fue el lugar en que nació Emily, la madre de Ian, y por eso él estaba tan contento de conocer un poco más acerca de ella.

Emily Evans fue la primera mujer que enamoró a Castiel con locura, tanta locura que terminaron fugándose una noche a Las Vegas para casarse. A los pocos meses se enteraron de que venía su pequeño Ian en camino y no pudieron estar más felices, a pesar de que sólo tenían 22 años.

Los padres de ella los ayudaron en todo lo que pudieron y hasta le regalaron esa casa a Ian. Todo fue dicha y felicidad, hasta que Ian cumplió 3 años… Luego Emily murió en un accidente de coche y el mundo de Castiel se vino abajo.

Vivió momentos muy duros en los que lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo era su pequeño hijo, que siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro cuando él no podía apartar la tristeza. En esos momentos se daba cuenta de que lo único que podía hacer era vivir por y para su hijo, que era lo único que tenía y lo atesoraría para siempre.

Por eso había retomado su carrera; había encontrado un puesto como escritor independiente en una revista ecológica y,dos años más tarde, decidió escribir un libro,acerca de cómo lidiar con la pérdida de un ser querido, que resultó ser exitoso.

Siete años después de la muerte de Emily había conocido a Steve, un editor cinco años mayor que él, y había iniciado una relación con él. Se lo había presentado a Ian, y le había hablado acerca de la libertad del amor; de lo importante que es para el ser humano amar a alguien sinceramente sin importar la raza, el sexo o la condición social, porque el amor era así y llegaba sin darse cuenta.

Ian no puso objeciones en que su padre se enamorara de otro hombre, aceptaba su bisexualidad sin reparos… Pero el tiempo demostró que Steve era el que no aceptaba que Castiel tuviera un hijo al que amaba con todo su corazón y allí comenzaron los problemas entre ellos.

Una noche, Ian llamó a Castiel para que lo recogiera de casa de un compañero porque habían tenido una discusión y, obviamente, Castiel corrió a buscar las llaves del coche para recogerlo, cosa que a Steve no le gustó para nada.

― Él ya está grandecito, Casty― había dicho desde la puerta de su habitación cuando Castiel había bajado el primer peldaño de la escalera e hizo que se detuviera en seco―, ¿No crees que es hora de que arregle sus problemas como un hombrecito?

Castiel no podía dar créditos a sus oídos y se volteó con el rostro lleno de rabia.

―Steve, es mi hijo. Te agradezco tu consejo pero en realidad no me sirve para nada.― había dicho en un tono más agresivo de lo que pretendía― Si él me necesita debo ir, después de todo soy su padre.

― Casty…― había dicho Steve acercándose a él― En serio, déjalo y volvamos a la cama.― Estiró un brazo para tomarlo por la muñeca pero Castiel se alejó esquivando su agarre.

― No, Steve. Aunque no lo puedas ver, Ian es lo más importante que tengo y nada me hará dejarlo jamás.

― ¿Quieres decir que es más importante que yo?― había preguntado, y Castiel se dio cuenta de que ese no era el lugar en dónde debía estar.

Bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta. Escuchó un “Si te vas ahora, lo nuestro habrá terminado Castiel” y salió dando un portazo. Nunca recibió una llamada de parte de Steve para disculparse y supo que había valido la pena dejarlo.

Ahora, allí en Kansas, se sentía a gusto. Sólo debía mandar un artículo a la revista una vez por semana y estando allí, en el campo, podría obtener mucha información útil sobre métodos ecológicos que en la vida diaria pudieran utilizarse. De hecho, ya se había puesto en contacto con dos grupos ecológicos de la zona y había quedado en reunirse con ellos una vez por semana para estar al día en esos temas.

No podía pedir más. Bueno, sí, una pareja. Pero no quería apresurar las cosas y terminar acostándose con un imbécil como Steve. Quería a alguien que lo quisiera a él, sí, mas también que quisiera a Ian. Y sabía que eso no sería fácil de encontrar.

 

**

   


―…desde las página 10 hasta la 15, muchachos.― había dicho Dean cuando escuchó el timbre sonar, dando fin a la clase.― Bueno, nos veremos este miércoles, chicos. No olviden traerme el ensayo. ― dijo con una sonrisa a su clase que no había resultado ser tan difícil como se imaginaba.

El salón comenzó a vaciarse a medida que los estudiantes recogían sus cosas y salían hacia el pasillo. Dean pasó el borrador por la pizarra eliminando hasta el último rastro de tinta, se dirigió al escritorio para tomar sus cosas y marcharse cuando observó a un pequeño chico pelirrojo parado en frente de la ventana. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Christian? ¿Liam? ¡Ian! Ian Novak.

Estaba ensimismado observando las ramas del árbol más cercano, Dean no podía ver qué era lo que veía pero la mirada del chico le enterneció el corazón. No podía explicar porqué, pero sentía cierta calidez al mirarlo. Ian pareció notar que lo observaba porque dejó de mirar por la ventana, posó su mirada sobre Dean y sonrió.

― Oh, disculpe profesor.― dijo ruborizándose un poco ― Es que hay una orquídea allá arriba y…― regresó su mirada hacia las ramas y señaló con el dedo, invitando a Dean a mirar.

Dean se acercó a la ventana y buscó entre los árboles hasta que encontró la orquídea de la que hablaba el chico. Estaba agarrada de la rama del viejo sauce; tenía tonos lilas en sus pétalos y un tono rosáceo en el centro. Era en verdad hermosa.

―Oh, ya entiendo. ¿Hermosa, cierto?― dijo Dean con una sonrisa amable que el muchacho le devolvió con un asentimiento de cabeza. ― Pero dime que no te pareció más interesante que la clase, sino me sentiré decepcionado…

―No, no señor. Acabo de fijarme en ella, se lo prometo.

Dean no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

―Es una broma, Ian. No te preocupes. Ahora, dime. ¿No vas algo tarde a casa?

―Cielos, sí señor.― dijo apresuradamente mientras recogía sus cosas del pupitre y las metía en su mochila. Se dirigió a la puerta, aunque se detuvo de pronto y regresó a donde Dean acababa de moverse para coger su maletín. ― Señor, disculpe. ¿Podría decirme en dónde puedo tomar un autobús que me deje en la calle Hamper?

― Oh, bueno. Autobús, no. Debes tomar dos, uno que vaya hasta el centro y de ahí a la calle Hamper. ¿Eres nuevo en Lawrence?

― Sí, mi padre y yo nos acabamos de mudar. Esta mañana mi padre me pagó un taxi. Sin embargo, quiero aprender a desenvolverme aquí.

A Dean le agradó mucho más el chico, si es que eso era posible.

― Bueno, yo también vivo en Hamper ¿Te molestaría que te llevara?― No sabía cómo esas palabras habían salido de su boca, aunque sinceramente no le molestaba. Si vivían cerca, nada le costaba llevarlo, ¿no?

― ¿Está seguro, profesor? No quiero importunar…

― No digas tonterías. Vamos― dijo Dean tomando sus cosas y comenzando la marcha hacia el estacionamiento.

Fueron conversando de cosas triviales en el camino. El chico quedó impresionado cuando vio el Impala y, si estuvieran en un peli de Harry Potter, Dean le hubiera dado puntos a la casa del chico por eso.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del chico este le dio las gracias a Dean, por decimosexta vez, y bajó del auto. Dean vio que un hombre abría la puerta y supuso que era el padre de Ian. Saludó con la mano, a pesar que no podía ver bien desde donde estaba, y siguió la marcha hasta su casa.

   


**

   


Castiel se quedó sorprendido y se molestó cuando vio a su hijo bajando del carro de un desconocido. Ian le había dicho que era su profesor de literatura, aunque igual le daba mala espina.

Su hijo a veces era muy inocente y no desconfiaba de nadie. Eso era algo que ponía al corazón de Castiel apretado cada vez que lo mandaba lejos de casa, y ahora sentía que su corazón cabía en su mano cerrada.

― Papá, en serio. No tienes porqué ponerte así.― Le había dicho su hijo. Pero, aun así, le pidió que, por favor, no volviera a aceptar ayuda de su profesor para traerlo a casa.

El día siguiente Ian regresó a casa en autobús y el corazón de Castiel recuperó su normalidad.

Sin darse cuenta habían pasado dos meses y sus vidas en Lawrence no podrían ir mejor. A Ian le encantaba su escuela y había hecho algunos amigos. Castiel había participado en las reuniones con los grupos de reciclaje y ya llevaba ocho artículos espectaculares.

También Castiel había hecho una nueva amiga en Lawrence. Se llamaba Mary y era una señora encantadora. La había conocido en uno de los grupos de reciclaje, habían hecho _click_ desde el comienzo.

Le encantaba esa mujer. Estaba casada con un señor un poco huraño que la iba a recoger con muy mala cara al centro de reciclaje. Pero ella le había dicho que era un buen hombre, a pesar de su terrible capacidad para socializar.

Lo había invitado a cenar con su familia y él había aceptado con gusto. No podía evitarlo, le encantaba conocer gente nueva.

Ian iba a estar en casa de sus abuelos por el fin de semana, así que podía ir tranquilamente. La cena sería a las siete de la noche, tenía tiempo de sobra para pasar por el centro y comprar una botella de vino. Odiaba llegar con las manos vacías a donde fuese que lo invitaran.

   


**  


   


Otra cena más. Dios cómo odiaba esto. Lisa había vuelto a ser una intensa con él y, para colmo de males, su padre también entraba en la ecuación.

Quería irse lejos, mudarse de ciudad, de estado, de país. A cualquier sitio en donde pudiera ser libre de la homofobia de su padre y poder salir al mundo como un hombre que vivía su sexualidad libremente. Porque sí, Dean era homosexual.

No era nuevo este descubrimiento, lo sabía desde que una noche estaba solo en casa, navegó por una página de porno y encontró un trío. Lo que Dean no contaba era con que el video contaría con una rubia buenorra y dos tipos con pollas enormes. Esa noche se empalmó, tuvo uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida y no precisamente gracias a las tetas de la chica.

Claro, no fue fácil para él aceptarlo, pasaron dos años para eso, mas ya no podía seguir negándose a sí mismo que las mujeres no eran lo suyo. Había experimentado con tantas que estaba completamente seguro.

Por eso se mudó; necesitaba la suficiente privacidad como para masturbarse con sus dedos lubricados dentro de él y, Dios, cómo lo disfrutaba. Lamentablemente, no había logrado salir con ningún chico porque, al parecer, en Lawrence, si te acostabas con alguien, no pasaban diez minutos antes de que la mitad del pueblo se enterara y la otra mitad en los siguientes quince minutos.

Sin contar con que su padre, John Winchester, lo castraría si se enteraba que su hijo mayor era marica.

Sin embargo, ya estaba harto. Esta noche le dejaría las cosas claras a Lisa, porque tampoco le gustaba tener a la chica sufriendo por él, como si él fuera la última Coca-Cola en el desierto.

Aparcó el Impala frente al garaje y entró a la casa. Por lo visto ya habían llegado los otros porque se escuchaban risas provenientes del salón. Se dirigió hasta allí y, efectivamente estaban todos, incluidos Sam y Jess, sus padres, Lisa y un hombre desconocido. Un hombre desconocido muy apuesto.

   


Continuará...

**Author's Note:**

> Querida, tu petición aun no está terminada porque he sacado mucho material de ella. Sé que este capítulo podrá parecerte un poco largo pero prometo que para los próximos (que no se cuántos serán) la historia irá desenvolviéndose con más fluidez. Prometo terminarla antes de que termine el mes. 
> 
> Espero que tengas un Feliz Día de San Valentín <3


End file.
